


On Loan

by BuzzCat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by lesbianmisunderstood: "i’m the sarcastic techie who got dragged into running your stupid presentation" AU shieldshock :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Loan

It was only when Darcy walked into the lab, a Starbucks drink carrier in one hand and the other clasping a pile of folders to her chest that Jane saw fit to inform her that Darcy was being loaned out to Captain America for the morning. She dropped her folders onto the desk with a huff and pushed a piece of hair out of her face,

“Are you kidding me? I’m wearing my pajama shirt. I’m wearing pajamas for the first day I meet Captain America. I gotta have something.” She pushed Jane’s coffee at her and put the other three in the microwave to keep them warm as Darcy went rushing over to the supply closet, which contained extra clothes for both of them. After watching a few too many experiments explode into a sticky mess, Darcy and Jane had both realized that extra clothes were a necessary part of the supply closet. Jane took a sip of coffee as Darcy pushed aside the boxes of staples and paperclips, looking for a half-way decent shirt,

“Darcy, you look fine.” she said. Darcy sighed and unzipped her coat, revealing the pajama top. It had a picture of Steve Rogers from his original USO tour, captioned at the top “CAPTAIN AMERICA WANTS YOU” and across the bottom the caption finished in equally enthusiastic print “TO GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP”. Jane saw the shirt and couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped. Darcy stuck her tongue out at her and went back to rummaging in the cupboard,

“Not funny, Jane. What am I even supposed to do for him?”

“Run a PowerPoint.” she said. Darcy stopped in her search and turned slowly to stare at Jane.

“Are you kidding me? You’re throwing me to the wolves because I have to run a fucking PowerPoint? You hit the arrow until the end. The end! Jesus, did they replace his brain with the smell of freedom and eagle caws or something?”

“To be fair, I think Hill asked you to do it. Maybe the Captain talks with his hands and wouldn’t be able to hit the button.”

“Whatever, Jane.” said Darcy. She finally found her shirt, but smacked her forehead. It was her Nyan Cat shirt, which obviously screamed mature and competent adult. She turned to Jane, seizing up the astrophysicist, “We need to trade shirts.” she said finally. Jane almost sprayed coffee,

“What? Darcy, there are some dimensions that are going to cause some problems.”

“Your shirt is stretchy and that flannel is Thor’s, it’ll fit. Relax, we’ll switch back once Captain America returns his loaned intern.” Darcy glanced at the door to make sure no one was coming, then pulled her shirt over her head with exactly no hesitation. Jane sighed but pulled off her flannel and the tanktop beneath. It was when both girls were shirtless that they heard someone knock on the doorframe of the open door,

“Dr. Foster? I was—oh!” Darcy spun to see Captain fucking America standing in the doorway, his hand covering his eyes. She resisted the urge to slam her forehead against the nearest flat surface. She hurriedly put on Jane’s clothes, elbowing her when it looked like Jane was about to burst out laughing. As she adjusted the hang of the flannel and Jane turned around so Steve couldn’t see the front of the pajama shirt, Darcy said,

“Um, you can look now.” Captain America looked up, his face flushed. Darcy realized in that moment that she and Jane had both been wearing fairly lacy and revealing bras, which was possibly more nudity than the Captain had seen in decades. She put her hands on her hips,

“Is there something that you needed?”

“Yes. I was looking for Darcy Lewis? Hill told me that she was going to help with my presentation.”

“That’s me. One second.” Darcy walked to the microwave and pulled out her coffee, “Let’s go.” Steve led her out of the lab and as they walked out, Darcy turned and mouthed to Jane, ‘Help me’. Jane waved good-bye with a grin.

Darcy walked quickly, taking three steps for each of the Captain’s two. He turned to her and said,

“Thanks for helping with the presentation. Hill said that the slides the assistant put together might get confusing and I haven’t had time to learn how to operate the slides myself.” Darcy shrugged,

“I don’t know how much faith they have in your adaptability, but it can’t be much. Running the modern slideshows involves three buttons.” she said as they stepped into the elevator and she finally got a sip of caffeinated goodness. Steve nodded,

“Sounds simple. Could you show me how to run it after the presentation? Just for, you know, future reference and stuff. I’d rather you than Tony teaching me.” he said. Darcy eyed him suspiciously, but he seemed entirely guileless; maybe his request was in no way influenced by her admittedly awesome underwear. She shrugged again,

“Sure.” She took another sip of coffee to hide the stupid smile that was probably on her face. Maybe being a loaned-out intern wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Look at what shybob made based on this! http://shybob.deviantart.com/art/fury-FOk-sleep-544145453?ga_submit_new=10%253A1436067868


End file.
